Despierto
by AleNoAlex
Summary: What if... / "Esa demonio te engañó", dijo la mocosa. Y él por fin se da cuenta.


El grito desesperado y lleno de ira de aquella mocosa, candidato a guerrero -como dijo ser- hace que sus latidos se detengan en seco y la adrenalina se desvanezca.

Por un momento todo se detiene.

En una fracción de segundo, habría sido fácil cortar el cuello del otro candidato, responderle o que otros tomaran alguna acción contra él si no estuvieran tan preocupados por el rehén enemigo. Se preguntó que hubiera pasado si lo hubieran hecho, o si él no hubiera llegado a la realización sobre lo que dijo esa maldita niña.

"_¡Esa demonio te engañó!", _dijo la mocosa.

Pudo haberlo simplemente **oído**, pero **lo entendió**.

Es como si de pronto, muchas cosas encajaran. Y con eso Nicolo despertó.

Hizo memoria.

Toda esa urgencia que tenía de matar a esa mocosa o provocarle un dolor similar al que poseía por su culpa, despareció al analizar esos vocablos y volver el tiempo atrás.

Recordó hasta lo que había olvidado.

Cómo ella, Sasha, actuaba alrededor de él.

Siempre alegre alrededor suyo, siempre abierta y dispuesta a probar todo lo que le ofrecía.

Interesada… pero distante a la vez.

Siempre tan cerca y lejos, cambiando de tema cuando se trataba de algo que no tuviera que ver con comida.

A pesar de que ella estaba interesada en su cultura, solo era eso. No era él en sí.

En un par de años él no fue capaz de resistir.

Y sin embargo, ella necesitaba solo eso.

Fue dominado por el deseo a causa de aquella eldiana.

Nicolo aprendió más de Sasha en cada encuentro secreto que pudieron concertar.

De la quietud y el silencio de su cuerpo, de cómo no parecía querer aportar algo más que toques ligeros en su pecho y sus dedos serpenteando en su cabello.

Ella no dijo algo en esos momentos, tampoco se comportaba -como cuando hay gente alrededor- en privado. No sonreía.

A él no le había interesado nada más, salvo que ella lo dejara.

Había pasado tres años así.

Aun si él dio todo por ella, ella jamás correspondió realmente.

"Ni siquiera cuando le dije que la amaba."

¿Lo había hecho?

"Le dije… que la amaba…"

¿Lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

¿Con qué objeto?

Ella simplemente lo usó, ¿no? Para qué propósito importante quién sabe, quizá no había ninguno y solo fuera para distraerse a sí misma.

Acostarse con una eldiana, dejar pasar como si nada la destrucción de su patria, casi matar a dos niños que vinieron con la intención de ayudarlo para que retome su misión.

Ahora repara en esto.

¿Para qué iba hacer esto? Vengar a Sasha significaba matar su camarada -eso era, a pesar de ser eldiano, servían al mismo país-.

Debería alegrarse de verse libre de una demonio.

Él mismo pidió en sus primeras horas de pisar Eldia, que les dispararan a muerte a los demonios

Sasha murió de un disparo.

Si el destino hizo que las cosas fueran así, debía haber una razón.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Su exposición a esa gente era lo que le atrofió el cerebro. Hizo que los viera como gente normal, cuando claramente no lo eran.

Había visto a Sasha como una mujer, cuando no era más que un titán dormido. Un ser sin cerebro con un único propósito, metida en un cuerpo humano. Era estúpido como pudo olvidarlo teniendo en cuenta el único propósito en la vida de esa chica de mente estúpida.

Había sido un alivio él lograra despertarse, gracias a que ella muriera…

Si tan solo hubiera muerto antes, estando en el Cuerpo de Exploración, ¿cómo es que no murió antes?

Contra todo pronóstico, su mano se abre y el cuchillo cae golpeando el suelo con un pequeño rebote.

Los demás le ven con sorpresa, hasta que Hange se apresura a tomar al niño fuera de sus brazos. Jean y Connie sin perder un segundo lo apresan, lo cual es fácil pues no opuso mucha resistencia. En realidad, no opuso resistencia alguna, dejó que todo fluyera igual que esa semilla de duda que se transformó en otro punto de vista sobre sus sentimientos a causa de lo vivido durante estos tres años.

Piensa que sería más fácil si Sasha… Si esa demonio no hubiera nacido jamás.

Los responsables de esto, Nicolo los tenía de pie frente a él. Le habían parecido buenas personas a primera vista. Sin embargo, ya no era así tras hacer memoria de la verdad.

Además _**él**_ -su padre... ese tipo- había hablado sobre la muerte de su hija, diciendo que aceptaba lo ocurrido.

Por supuesto, el comentario era inútil para la gente de educación marleyana firme, que estaba dispuesta.

—Ciertamente, ustedes son demonios —dijo, atrayendo atención de la niña venida de su patria quien había estado confundida con los dichos de Braus—, los humanos de verdad no verían como si nada la muerte de sus hijos.

Cuando Nicolo calla, la niña es quien toma la determinación para seguir el discurso. Habla sobre lo mismo de antes, comentarios despiadados de parte de Marley, Liberio, sobre los pecados de la gente de la isla y que pagarán por lo que hicieron.

Cosas que a Nicolo no le importan, pero que se esfuerza en recordar el significado para recuperar la compostura mental.

¿Qué esperaba? Era volver a lo de antes, había venido aquí con una misión, al fin y al cabo. La gente…. Los demonios de la isla debían ser reducidos a cenizas, para que Marley y el mundo estuviera a salvo.

Qué importa, qué le importa a los eldianos, a los demonios de esta isla, si total les da igual a los mismísimos padres de los soldados la muerte de sus hijos e hijas. En algún punto, deben estar buscando su propia muerte. Como oyó de los antiguos reyes.

La extinción de Eldia era un deseo mutuo. Por más enfermo que sonara. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría esperar de ellos? Como le recordó la mocosa… Como le recordó Gabi, son demonios que no dejaron de cometer pecados desde el tiempo de sus ancestros.

No era él mismo, eran ellos quienes le arruinaron.

Fue la hija de los Braus que lo orilló a todo esto.

_Dios,_ casi mata a un niño- un camarada.

Todo por culpa de ella, de esa mujer.

De Sasha.

Se aprovechó de su condición y falta de tacto recibido de otros, para meterse en su cabeza haciéndose pasar por una aliada. No importa que tuviera buenas intenciones, si eso ella creía, pudo haber sido cualquier otra chica y hubiera sido igual.

Por eso odió a los Braus. Los odió de pies a cabeza, como no logró odiarlos a primera vista.

—Es culpa de ustedes, _maldita sea_, es culpa de ustedes —eleva la voz, de repente. Los mira con todo el reflejo de agresión que puede, con todo el odio de la situación, con todo el hartazgo de lo que ha vivido y todas aquellas emociones confusas que siente y que no puede balancear—. ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LA TRAJERON A ESTE MUNDO?!

No puede sentir más que la infinita rabia queriendo salir y su única forma de contenerla es apretando los dientes.

Hubiera querido un golpe para obtener un descanso de todo ese revuelto mental, pero no es así. Solo le dan miradas, miradas como si estuvieran decepcionados de él.

Como si estuvieran siendo heridos por él, como si se sintieran culpables por él.

Y Nicolo los odia, y preferiría que estuvieran todos muertos, que alguien les vuele la cabeza ya mismo.

Que desaparezcan tan rápido como desapareció Sasha.

Porque tal vez eso arregle lo todo lo que siente.

0/0/0/0/0

Para cuando se da cuenta, los Yaegeristas han aparecido. Han arrestado a todos los presentes en esa habitación y ahora están en carrozas rumbo a la prisión.

Él está fue dividido con Gabi, el niño dormido a un costado como un saco de papas. Hay un soldado eldiano que está de guardia dentro, por si intentan algo, pero está más concentrado mirando la ventana.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas despertado —le dice esa niña, sonríe en el desastre que está, incluso aunque se ve preocupada mirando al niño… Falco, le llamó antes.

Está complacida de que las cosas le hayan salido bien, al menos una de ellas.

Como si las acciones anteriores de Nicolo no hubieran sido suyas, como si hubiera visto manos invisibles -o las garras de una demonio de la isla- forzándolo actuar.

Solo cuando la oye vuelve a tomar en cuenta su presencia Nicolo, quien automáticamente frunce el ceño, como antes, ante la perra de su país. Usar ese término le ayudará a no olvidar de nuevo qué son los eldianos de Marley y en qué se diferencia de los de Paradi. Ambos son demonios, pero por ahora los de Marley le sirven. Por supuesto, eso no cambia que los de Marley también sean basura eldiana, como todos los eldianos que están por ahí repartidos en el mundo, como bombas de tiempo.

—No es tu culpa —la que es solo una niña le informa, ahora seria con el motivo de que se le meta en la cabeza la verdad—, hiciste un buen trabajo como soldado marleyano, ¡fue esa demonio que te controlaba!-

El ex cocinero se retuerce los dedos bajo las sogas e inclina el tronco adelante, en un intento claro de golpearla para que cierre la boca. Esto hace que Gabi se desconcierte, mas él se detiene antes de tirarse encima, recapacitando las palabras que ha dicho.

El soldado de Paradi lo tira atrás en un movimiento, no diciendo nada y mirando la escena curioso pero sin interferir más que eso. Ciertamente sin interés alguno en sus enemigos, o quizás fuera una estrategia para recoger información de la conversación. Quién sabe. Al marleyano poco le importa.

—No tutes como si fuera tu amigo, mocosa eldiana —escupe Nicolo, como la primera cosa que se le ocurre para dar sentido a su repentina cólera.

Esa debe ser la causa de su enojo, no otra. El otro niño inconsciente sí tuvo educación. Así que su exigencia no está mal, esa es la causa de esta abrupta acción.

"Incluso Sasha era más…", se detiene de pensar que hablaba más respetuosamente al inicio con él.

Nicolo no puede decir que sienta culpa de verla asustada de repente, ni siquiera quiere escucharla, pero se dice que de ahora en más lo hará. Se calmará y se informará de nuevo sobre cómo es todo en la vida. Necesita un recordatorio -otro, aparte de Grior- y aclaración de que esta isla de mierda no es el mundo. De que a nadie en el mundo le interesa esta isla, ni a él le interesaba antes de llegar.

Lo importante es ganar aquí, que los demonios de Paradi sean destruidos, luego lo mismo con los demonios de Marley.

Esa era la única forma de acabar con esta locura, porque todo lo demás era un error. Una trampa o un engaño, como lo fue Sasha Braus, pero él había logrado despertarse de esa ilusión macabra en que ella lo había sumido.


End file.
